Hearts Open
by obliviously hopeful
Summary: Beaudecest. VioletKlaus. Hearts are revealed on a cold night.


**This is my first ASOUE fic. If you like please let me know by reviewing. I plan on making this a two shot so lets see.**

Her brother was the one thing she could depend on in this fake and always altering world. When she sadly contemplated the circumstances of her life he would hug her. Although the events of her life did not become better she felt safe and loved. Of course Violet knew it was a brotherly hug. She couldn't stop from wishing for something more. She couldn't stop her eyes from lingering on his handsome form. She couldn't stop the flutter in her heart when Klaus smiled at her. 

She greatly admired his cleverness. The way his face would stare into a book, absorbing its knowledge. She was in awe of his passion for books. He captivated her with his intelligence.

She found herself playing house as she watched him cuddle and play with their sister Sunny. They were the parents and Sunny was their child. She dreamed of a future, without Olaf, her large inheritance and no other man at her side than her brother. He had been right there since the beginning. It only made sense he would be there at the end too.

Violet looked forward to bedtime. It was a time when she wasn't having to do Olaf's bidding. She didn't have to worry about him showing up. Yes it was a time when she was able to reflect on the tragedies of her life. But Klaus was there willing and ready to comfort her with soft words. And when he became frustrated and worried she would hold his hand and repeat what he had told her.

They each took turns in the creaky, barely standing twin sized bed. His warm body in the very same room her caused to her lose many hours of sleep. His soft breathes and sometimes a groan in his sleep made the nights less sad and more peaceful.

Because the bed was small it was not possible that they could not be touching one another. Someones arm was on the others or a foot touched a leg. Sometimes she hoped he didn't hear her breath hitch when his arm met hers.

In the bathroom, Violet changed into her night gown preparing for bed. She wondered how it would feel to kiss him. Would her heart clench in pain because it was never to be? Would her heart soar into a euphoria? Would she drown in the depths of the love that existed between them?

She could never be with him, she realized, only in her wildest dreams. There would be nothing that she could do to make him want her or need her as anything more than his sister. There was nothing at all that she could do. Even if by some enormous miracle he loved her back, it wouldn't last.

They would be together until she was eighteen. Then free of Olaf and the oppressive world they had grown accustom to the world would open. He would see a pretty face. He wouldn't want or need her anymore. He would tell her they should have never been that they were wrong to become more than siblings. He may even find it hard to perceive her as his sister and leave her behind. She would rather not have him at all then have him and lose him.

For she would be a reminder to him of the unfortunate events that had befallen them. He would want to forget it. And Violet didn't blame him. He deserved only happy memories. She would always be a reminder of the bad.

"Hey Violet. Are you alright?" he asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" she asked opening the door.

He smiled. "Can't go to bed solo, I guess."

She sat on the floor. "I just wanted some alone time." she explained.

He climbed in the bed, it being his turn. After silence, Klaus replied "I understand. Sometimes I want a minute to myself away from you and Sunny. But then a fearful thought arises that something might happen that seperates us. I'd rather never have a minute to myself than be without you."

He moved eager to see her face and how she felt about what he said. Yet she laid on her stomach. So he couldn't see the tears that filled her eyes.

"Its pretty cold tonight." Klaus observed as he saw his warm breath fog the cold air.

Violet stood and walked to see how Sunny was in the bathtub bed they made for her each night. She was already asleep. Violet wrapped the blanket she had around her baby sister. Violet walked back to the bedroom.

"Come here," he invited her.

"I couldn't possibly fit," Violet stated.

"You don't have a blanket so you don't have much of a choice," Klaus gently pointed out.

He raised his arm and she climbed in beside him. Her head rested on his chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her breath hitched and he wondered if she ever knew that he liked holding her so close to him.

Below her ear she could feel his heart beating loudly and strong. Its sounded rhythmically, never off beat, but stable. It was beautiful. His heart was beautiful.

* * *


End file.
